What Boredom Can Lead Too
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are working on a science project, and Kenny won't stop complaining about how bored he is. He comes up with an idea for him and Kyle so that they're having a bit more fun.


Kenny set his pencil down for the last time and banged his head against Kyle Broflovski's kitchen table.

"This project makes no sense!" He whined, his voice annoyed and tired.

Kyle sighed and kicked his legs against the floor, spinning around on the chair to face Kenny.

"It's not that hard if you actually try," Kyle reasoned.

They had been working on a science project for the past hour now, and even though Kenny had barely done any work, he was exhausted.

Kenny looked up from his spot and rolled his eyes, "But trying isn't fun, I want to do something where we're not both bored to tears," the blonde headed boy complained. Kyle just ignored him and went back to work.

After a few minutes of Kenny sitting there playing with his pencil, and Kyle working on something Kenny had no interest in, Kyle gave in.

"Fine, what do you want to do that's not so absolutely boring?" Kyle sarcastically prompted.

A light smile played Kenny's features, and he shrugged.

"I don't know," he teased, "What sounds fun to you?"

Kyle raised a confused eyebrow and went on anyway, "You choose." He didn't seem to get Kenny's idea.

"When are your parents gonna be home?" Kenny interrogated.

Still the confused little Jew didn't understand. "Probably about two hours…"

Kenny stood up from his seat and nodded, pretending to care so much about the fact. He walked towards Kyle around the table.

"What are you doing?"

Kenny smirked, "Something we both won't be bored at."

Kyle widened his eyes as Kenny's lips drove full force at his own. He didn't quite know how to react, but he didn't push his blonde friend away.

Kenny backed up a little, taking a deep breath and looking into Kyle's emerald eyes after that short peck. They were vulnerable and curious. Maybe a bit afraid, but that didn't show much if so.

"Ike's still here," Kyle warned.

"Then we'll be quiet."

Kenny mashed his lips to his shorter friend's once again, and parted his lips quickly, getting into a rhythm with Kyle. He generously kissed back, his tongue flailing around Kenny's mouth.

The blonde was surprised that his plan actually worked. He saw himself getting kicked out of the house before he even got this far.

Kyle played with Kenny's hair, twirling his fingers through it as they kissed. Ken moaned deeply, attempting to get more pleasure from just kissing.

When Ken moved his hand's farther down South, the redhead didn't bother to push away. He let him go on, obviously enjoying the sensation. Now on his knees, he toyed with the zipper of his green pants, and dropped them around his ankles.

Kyle looked down at the rise hardening in his boxers, which would no doubt be a mountain within a matter of seconds. Kenny slid down Kyle's shorts, dropping them too on top of his pants.

Eyeing the size of Kyle's hardened cock in surprise, he gladly wrapped his mouth around the seven inch member that Kyle could claim his own. Kyle gripped onto the counter, steadying himself from falling over as Kenny sucked at his length.

Kyle closed his eyes in delight and moaned loudly at the contact. Kenny went on with what he was doing, glad to make Kyle so happy.

He tongued up and town, gritting his teeth softly against his shaft, bringing him to an even higher peakening point.

Though it had only been minutes, he was dying for more, and silently trying to hold his release in. Kenny pulled his mouth away for a short second.

"Don't hold it in, Ky. Let it all out."

Kyle nodded obediently and without much effort, let himself go into Kenny's mouth.

He seed poured out of the corners slowly, but he didn't let much spill and swallowed most of it down.

"That's fucking sick," Kyle laughed. Kenny silenced him by jumping up and standing less than an inch away from Kyle's face.

"We're not done yet," he prompted.

A smile formed on the corner of his mouth, and Kyle was set up on the counter by Kenny's somewhat more masculine arms. Kenny unzippered his pants and through down his boxers too.

Kyle still kept the same expression intact, his head back against a cabinet and his legs spread open far enough for Kenny to enter him at any moment. Kenny watched as Kyle through his pants to the side, not caring where they landed.

He silently laughed, slipping off his jacked quickly, throwing his green hat to the side, and beginning to take it off slowly.

"Nice Kyle, but take it off slowly," he sadistically pleaded.

Kyle agreed, removing his shirt at a slower pace, and then dropping it on the counter.

"God damn, you're so sexy. I've got such a hard on right now," Kenny moaned, getting off the last of his clothing and making his way back to Kyle.

Kenny flipped his hair out of his eyes and went back to kiss Kyle, standing up straight and readying himself for more contact.

The two's tongues danced together, their saliva thrown together in the mix, and nothing standing in the way between them. Kenny reached his hand up to his mouth and swapped some spit dripping from Kyle's mouth. He brought his hand back down and began to coat his cock lightly with it.

"Kyle, get my hand all wet," he ordered, breaking there faces away and putting his right hand in front of Kyle's mouth and waiting for him to listen.

Kyle nodded and took Kenny's hand, bringing his first finger to his mouth and sucking on it gently, his lips curving around perfectly and molding to Kenny's index finger, and slowly running his tongue off.

He did the same with each of his other fingers, and then swirled his tongue around in a circle on his palm.

His hand being fully coated with Kyle saliva, he had enough to cover his entire member.

Finishing with that simple task, Kyle's innocent eyes begged for more.

"Ready?" Kenny toyed with Kyle's emotions.

"I've been."

"Still a virgin?" Kenny questioned.

"Not for long," he hummed.

That was all Kenny needed to hear.

Within mere milliseconds, he forced himself into Kyle's body, prompting the loudest moan from a person he'd ever heard. He pushed into him as hard as he could, trying to hopefully fill the boy with ecstasy and other things.

Kyle yelped a bit the first few times, but began getting used to the rhythm of Kenny sliding in and out of his ass. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but as long as they both enjoyed it, it was perfectly fine.

Kenny got his knee to lean up against the counter, changing his position and pushing against Kyle's prostate.

"Oh… mmm, Jesus fucking Christ, h-harder," Kyle pleaded, enjoying the feeling.

Kenny followed his orders and pounded deeper and harder than he had before. Kyle was so glad that they weren't working on that fucking project anymore.

**Well I sort of had it there, because I couldn't have it turn into fluff with them being like "AWW I LOVE YOU KYLE!" "I LOVE YOU TOO KENNY."**

**That's just not K2, that's Style, XD Did you enjoy?**


End file.
